This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is designed to evaluate the day-to-day associations among alcohol use, school-related behaviors,stressful events and mood states over the course of a one month period. Specifically, this study uses a web-based daily report tool to focus on how individuals cope with stressful daily events and negative mood states and, in turn, how coping efforts and mood affect alcohol use. Participants will be asked to provide a saliva sample&#40;[unreadable]??4ml&#41;for DNA isolation. A commericial DNA isolation kit will be used to purify genomic DNA from saliva samples by the UConn-Health Center&#39;s General Clinical Research Center&#40;GCRC&#41;Core Lab. A de-identified repository for DNA samples will be generated. All participants will complete a baseline assessment measuring standard personality characteristics on a secure&#40;encrypted&#41;internet web site. Approximately 2-4weeks after completion of the baseline assessment, participants will begin a brief daily survey between 2:30 and 7:00pm each day for 30 days, via the secure internet web site assessing their daily events, mood states, interpersonal interactions, and school-related and health behaviors including alcohol use. After completing the study, participants will be asked to answer questions about their study experience. This study will follow a protocol used in a parallel ongoing study of college student daily life experiences at the University of Connecticut&#40;UConn&#41;, Storss,CT. By comparing results from these two campuses we hope to compare and contrast the influence of mood states, life events and genetic variation on alcohol use behaviors to identify shared and unique characteristics for the two college student samples.